


Wedding Night Visitor

by salanaland



Series: Visitorverse [7]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Awkward First Times, F/M, sex tips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 07:48:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5040007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salanaland/pseuds/salanaland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor has finally gotten married and is totally going to have an awesome wedding night. Except this is the Visitors universe, so of course things could never be that easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Night Visitor

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by, and written at the request of, my girlfriend, [bettythebombgirl](http://archiveofourown.org/users/bettythebombgirl/pseuds/bettythebombgirl).

"Connor, my dear friend, I don't think she's nearly ready enough."

This was _not_ how he wanted to spend his wedding night. He made a wordless noise of frustration, and his new wife, Emily, looked at him worriedly as he tried to ignore Aveline.

Aveline, however, was not to be ignored, even if Connor was the only one that could see or hear her. "You've got to touch her some more. Try kissing her breasts; that always works on me."

He did not need to know that. But he pressed a line of kisses down from Emily's lips to her neck to her breasts, and she sighed happily and ran her fingers through his hair. "Oh, Connor," she whispered. "I love you so much."

Aveline smiled, unseen by Connor as his eyes were still locked with Emily's. "See, that worked some. You've got to use your hands, though, before you can go putting anything else on her. Much less _in_ her."

He was sure he was going to die from blushing so much. But he trailed his fingers across her cheek, down her body, circled one nipple, and then down her belly with a feathery touch until they reached their aim, buried in her soft hair. He'd never even seen that part of her body before tonight, and he couldn't get over how fine and pillowy the hair was there, but he was on a mission to please her tonight, not to satisfy his curiosity. Her breath caught in a gasp as his fingertips found her most secret parts, and she spread her legs to give him better access.

"It feels so _good_ , Connor, oh, I never thought it would feel this good..." Emily whispered.

Aveline looked surprised. "Don't they _tell_ English girls anything? Then again, I suppose nobody told _me_..." She grinned widely. "Good thing Shay knows what he's doing."

Connor was _not_ going to think about Shay right now. Certainly not about Shay and Aveline and the times he'd unwillingly seen them--oh, but he'd seen Shay do that one thing--

"Don't even think about putting two fingers in her until you've started with one, Connor," Aveline warned him. "Don't do that thing Shay always does to me, not just yet. Stroke her--no, try going in circles--yes, that's helping."

Emily was making soft little cries of pleasure at every movement of Connor's finger, and he hesitantly explored, finding--

Oh.

Oh my.

He'd never imagined it could feel this amazing to be inside his wife.

And this was only with his _finger_.

She cried out as he crooked his finger and stroked _inside her_ , and he frowned with worry. "No, don't stop!" she begged breathlessly. "It feels _so_ good!"

"You should be feeling a ridged area when you bend your finger. Towards the front," Aveline added helpfully. "Press on that and stroke."

Emily's wordless shriek of pleasure startled Connor, and he smiled hesitantly. "Was that--was that good?"

She laughed and captured his lips in a kiss. "Yes! How did you know that would feel so amazing?"

He mumbled something into the kiss, moving his finger inside her again.

"What did you say, dear--oh!" She arched her back up, a tiny moan escaping her lips as he kissed them. Her hips pressed into the air, into his hand, as she clutched the sheets and gasped. Her eyes widened with surprise as her legs trembled and she made a short, strangled yelp, then lay limply on the bed, gazing up at him. Her hair shone in the dim light.

"Oh good," Aveline said cheerily, "that should make everything so much easier. Now, you're--" she looked down the bed, "about the same size as two of your fingers, so go ahead and test her out with another finger to make sure she's wide open for you."

Connor was immensely grateful that his deeply flushed face was probably well shadowed at this point.

"I think I'm...I think I'm ready for you to take me," Emily said shyly, her voice a little nervous.

"Oh no, that's no good," Aveline warned him. "She's too scared. It'll hurt."

"Take a deep breath, darling," Connor whispered to Emily, and as she did so, he joined another finger to his first. It was even easier to find that ridge inside her and ply it with his fingers now, and she began to tremble again, her breasts heaving entrancingly as she whimpered with need.

"Please...please...make me your wife in truth, Connor, oh please..."

He withdrew his fingers, looking quizzically at how wet they were. Aveline nodded. "Looks like you're good to go. Ah, wipe that off on yourself, a little extra never hurts." She made a vague gesture towards Connor's waist, then settled down in his chair to stare into a corner. "I'll be here if you need me." That wasn't exactly what he wanted to hear, but Emily was gazing up at him, her legs splayed. "Go slow at first," Aveline added.

He took himself in hand, stroking until he was as slick as his two fingers had been, and then settled between her legs, staring at her with wonder. This was his _wife_ , and he was her _husband_ , and they were about to--he brushed against her leg, so oversensitive that he almost jumped, and then he lowered himself until he was just barely not in her. "Are you sure you are ready?" he asked hoarsely, and she nodded. Her legs were still twitching, he noticed, as he began to press gently into her. There was resistance, at first, but he kissed her and stroked her hair, and although she flinched for just a moment, she sighed happily immediately afterwards and laced her fingers through his.

"This is so right," she murmured, as he slowly began to thrust, careful not to hurt her anymore.

After some minutes, Aveline spoke up. "You're probably a bit too slow. Women like it different, sometimes even the same woman likes it differently, but I'd speed up a bit if I were you. She should be loud, a bit. She was loud from your fingers."

Connor was beginning to wonder why Aveline didn't just cut her visit short. Surely she had things to do that were more important than providing commentary? Next time he saw her and Shay, he was going to make little comments--

"Oh! It--is it supposed to hurt? It pinches." And just like that, Connor felt like the worst husband in the world. Thankfully, Aveline was still there with helpful suggestions.

"Have her be on top, Connor, then she can go as fast or slow as she needs." After a minute, she added, "Plus, it's more fun."

"Emily, dear," he murmured, "why don't we try you being on top of me?"

"Oh...but...don't you want to take me?"

"I do, my darling, but this might feel better for right now. Since it's your first time." He hoped that made sense; he hoped it would work. Aveline nodded approvingly. He rolled off of Emily and patted her rear end (now, that was a beautiful part of his wife, in truth) until she sat up, then helped her straddle him.

"How do you come up with these things?" Emily asked, staring down at him.

"I, uh, had a friend tell me...in detail..." Connor tried to interpret Aveline's hand movements, and finally just settled for pulling Emily closer. "Please, let us...."

Emily reached down and took hold of him, biting her lip, then slid down onto him with a gasp. "Oh, this is _better_!"

Connor nodded, breathless. He was very much enjoying the weight of her on top of him. "I want you to do whatever feels good," he whispered as she began to move on top of him. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Aveline give him a thumbs up, but all his attention was focused on his wife. He wasn't sure how long they spent finding out what pleased her, but he learned plenty and remembered it for the future. And when at last he was spent, and she was exhausted, they curled up together, all smiles and tender kisses.

Connor could feel himself drifting off towards sleep on hazy waves of love and closeness, but before he fell asleep, he caught Aveline’s eye and mouthed, "Never again." She laughed and disappeared.


End file.
